I'll be looking after you
by happyday girl
Summary: Set in Season 1. Dean watches Sam sleep, but when Sam has a nightmare, Dean takes action, something he has'nt done since Sam was a kid. Not Wincest, just brotherly love. Please R and R!


**Hope you like this story; it's a bit of brotherly love that I think should have been shown in the early 1****st**** season!**

**Enjoy!**

Dean Winchester couldn't take this anymore.

He wanted to yell and scream, but he knew that if he did, the game would be over and he wouldn't be able to regain control again.

He was sat in the dark in a dirty, cheap motel room with a window that had bars on it.

Dean was watching over his brother, watching him go through his nightmares alone.

Because that was all he could do.

Watch.

Sam suffered from terrible nightmares ever since his girlfriend Jessica was killed, and it pained him to see his little brother suffering, but he didn't know what he could do to help him through his horrific dreams.

The night tremors always left Sam shaking and crying out in his sleep, and dean would shake too shake with grief, anger and frustration. He didn't have a clue about how he could stop them.

At the present moment in time, Sam was laying on the bed, moaning out loud, his head tossing and turning fast, as if he was trying to move the dream's out his head.

'No, no, JESS! Oh god! NO!' he suddenly yelled. Dean leapt up and ran to his brother, kneeling down beside him and trying to shake him awake.

'Sammy, Sammy! Wake up Sam! You need to wake up!' he said loudly, shaking his shoulder hard. After a few more shakes and shouts Sam awoke with a gasp.

He looked sheepishly at his brother, and then sat up, rubbing his eyes. Dean regarded his brother with concern, and then sat on the bed next to him.

'You ok?' he asked quietly, even though he knew full well that he wasn't.

'No' said Sam truthfully, and dean was a bit alarmed to see Sam's shoulders rising and falling, a sure indication that he was crying.

'Oh, Sam...Er comes on man...Um...' dean stammered. How did he deal with this?' he used to comfort Sam when he was a kid sure, but Sammy wasn't a kid anymore. Do I hug him? Pat him on the head and say 'it'll be alright Sam'? Dean didn't have a clue.

But he knew that Sam was hurting, and he was the only one that could heal that pain.

'Come here Sammy' he said, and he pulled Sam into a hug, letting Sam put his head on his shoulder.

'I know I can't say anything that'll make the hurt go away, but I'm always gonna be here for you Sammy' he whispered into Sam's overgrown hair.

He felt Sam nod into his chest, and he smiled.

'I know she was special to you, and I promise we will find the thing that did it, you have my word.' He said, rubbing comforting circles into his brother's back and shoulders. He felt Sam relax more, and he relaxed himself.

He remembered feeling exactly like this when their mom passed. He didn't sleep for months, and when he did he was haunted with images of the house blowing up, and a sickly, horrifying feeling when he remembered that their mom was in the house too. The thought still makes him cry to this day.

Sam sniffled and rose from dean's chest.

'Thanks dude' he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 'This means a lot'

'No problem Sammy, like I said, I'm always gonna be here to look out for you' said Dean quietly, and he pushed a tear from Sam's face with his thumb.

Sam gave him a small smile, but it vanished when he looked back at his ruffled pillow.

Dean looked where his brother was looking.

'You wanna get outta here?' he asked, knowing the answer already.

Sam nodded. 'Yes please' and he stood up, stretching.

'Ok buddy, let's go' dean said, packing his things and opening the door.

Sam walked past him and went to the car park.

Dean gave an angry look at Sam's bed before he left the room, as if the piece of furniture was personally responsible for Sam's pain.

Then he shut the door.

As Dean slipped into the driving seat of his Impala, he gave Sam a smile, Sam returned a smaller one then looked away.

'Your gonna be ok Sammy, I'll make sure of that, because you've got me looking after you, and I always will' said Dean, and he started the engine, steering the Impala to their next destination.

**Hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Please review!**

**Happyday girl**


End file.
